Remembering Rochester
by kristen.pughead
Summary: Rosalie is living in New York state with the Cullens,attending Columbia Medical School in 1948. One day at the beginning of the school year she runs into a familiar face she never thought she'd see again after her accident in 1933. Can Rosalie let this friendly loving person back in or will she shut her out,because of human connections? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Seeing Double

August 14,1948

Upper West Side, NY, USA

I almost thought I was dead looking at my cousin. "Come sei stato?" I couldn't tell her I was great, I was too shocked. "Non posso credere che tu sei come me." I couldn't manage pleasantries. I was reeling at the sight of her granite skin and golden eyes. We looked like sisters again.

"I tuoi genitori?" I wondered aloud how my aunt Miranda and uncle Evan were they'd be octogenarians now at least 84 years old.

"Essi non fanno domande. Essi piacerebbe sentire che stai bene, se non ti dispiace." Cate said they missed me and with my consent would love to know I was alive and well.

"Sono stato adottato da un medico e sua moglie." I grinned telling her about my new parents.

"L'ho visto. Ti andrebbe di cacciare dopo la lezione con Rob ed io? Voglio sentire tutto." She asked if we could go hunting with Rob after classes.

"Come back with me and I'll introduce you. What happened to your brother?"

"Like us, nomadic for the most part, eats traditionally. Mother swears that once she's gone he'll meet a girl,change his diet,and settle."

"Class is over for me. Wanna go now? I believe my father has left campus."

She nodded and we headed out of the building. Catherine's husband of more than twenty years was waiting for us underneath a willow tree. "Rose!" Rob Townsend kissed my cheek, pleased to see me. "I'm glad you're better. I met your father. I told him Catherine was a student here and he wanted to introduce you." "Let's go," I replied. We ran all the way to the house and up the drive. They waited outside. "Carlisle,Emmett,Esme,I have some people I want to introduce you too." "Who?"Esme and Emmett asked noting the unfamiliar scents. Carlisle and Edward came a moment later. "Perché si esclude tuo fratello Rose?"Rob asked me why I didn't call Edward as well. Edward gave me a curious look. "I ran into someone from Manhattan at school. She's just like us and we're going hunting. I wanted to introduce you to her and her husband." Cate and Rob stepped into the room and Cate gave me a look that only she can pull off. " I'm Catherine and Rose is being evasive with you all." "How so?"Esme wondered. "We're blood related," I whispered. "We're cousins," Catherine said at a human decibel. "Our mothers are sisters," I added at Carlisle's mildly confused look. "Rosalie perché sei evasivo. Non ci morde solo perché ti amo tanto come fa la mamma," Cate tried to calm me telling me that my new family wouldn't hurt my old relatives simply because they loved me and wanted me happy. "Excuse her, my birth mother is Italian," I said at Emmett's confused expression. "Lo so che è solo strano soprattutto perché Jack non è in giro a diffondere la paura nel mio stomaco," I said to Cate. I was only nervous because Cate's little brother wasn't around to diffuse the fear in my stomach. "Nice to meet you,"Emmett hugged Cate pulling her off the ground. "Emmett you'll scare her away,"Esme chastened. "Attendere fino a quando Jack torna a casa," I laughed aloud. "Translation please?"Emmett asked. "Rose was just saying that I'm used to it. My younger brother is around your size but his muscles aren't as visible," Cate said as Emmett put her on her feet. "Maybe you'll get to meet him; I think he's coming back to New York in a few weeks. He's nomadic at the moment," Rob chimed in. "At the moment?"Carlisle and Edward asked.

"My mother in law, Miranda is convinced that after she passes on he'll meet a girl, become a vegetarian, and settle down. She says she has inklings of more grandchildren though Cate has told her time and time again how unlikely that is, given his new medical condition. She pretends to accept it and asks nothing of it when we see her." "More?"Esme asked. I bit my lip wondering if Cate could bear saying it aloud.

"I had a son before. We married very young and Ethan passed away when he was three from tuberculosis, I miscarried a few months later, which spurred my change. My brother and my husband went through it that same night. We all stayed away from humans until our eyes cooled and after my brother made appropriate excuses with our parents he started traveling. He sends word when he leaves the country but he's mostly seeing the southern states very carefully. He's drawn to Atlanta and my mother says that the girl he will marry comes from there. Whether she's alive has yet to be determined," Cate laughed at her last sentence making me laugh too.

"Would any of you like to come hunting with us?"Cate offered. My brother and parents declined. "I wanna hear all about how badass my Rosie was before," my oaf of a husband grinned at Cate. "I've got all the pictures you could ever want Emmett," Catherine smiled deviously glancing at me as Emmett spoke. "I think we're going to be great friends Cate."


	2. Hunt

Chapter 2

We left after Cate and Rob promised to visit again soon. Esme seemed to find her fascinating and I could understand why. She was the female equivalent of Carlisle. We ran up to the Adirondack Mountains at our leisure. "So tell me," Emmett begged Cate as we entered Long Island.

"_Well, she was forever catching the eye of the deaf violinist's son, Matteo. Every time she came to stay with us as she often did, Matteo would bake empanadas just so I'd convince Rosalie to come out and speak to him. When were about eleven we came back from the Strand with my brothers one afternoon and Evan, Carter, and Jack ran ahead. Jack came back going on and on about how Mario's whole house smelled like a bakery._"

"Please stop," I had to stifle my laughter. "It's in the past. You know Matteo found a wife. She looks a tiny bit like you, she has blue eyes. But that's it. Her name is Georgiana, she's from Chicago," Rob said. "You may continue," I decided as we made it to the edge of Long Island.

"_As I was saying, Mario's house smelled just like my mother's kitchen at Christmas. The smells of cinnamon and sugar were pouring out of every window and crack by the boatload. We didn't walk any faster because Johnny Hamlin had just offered to buy me a strawberry malt at the drugstore and Rose wanted me to accept. Johnny had Chuck the owner make me a dash malt and put it on his tab. I took it and Rose and I shared it as we walked. When we hit the end of the block by Mario's the smells made her dizzy. "What in God's name is that? Is someone making fruitcake?" That's exactly what she said. So Mario came outside with his cane and said "Rosalie, sweetheart please make it stop. If I have to taste one more of that's boy empanadas I will keel over and die of overeating." Rose was shocked or at least she pretended to be but knowing the boys she normally gave a second look to she was actually surprised at his persistence_."

I smelt the air and I could faintly catch the scent of Em's favorite animal nearby now that we were in the mountains. From the gleam in his eyes he smelt it too and he went after the behemoth without hesitation. I was curious so I watched Cate as she brought down the first thing that she came across a relatively large jackrabbit. "He doesn't call that cannibalism?" I asked her as we both buried our third kills. "He's never seen me catch one, not even with his gift. He can pull actual memories out of your head. Sort of like your brother's mind reading. I could just tell from the way he regarded me that he could. So I tested it by thinking certain things and looking at his expressions. Then Rob just asked."

"I'm glad to see you two are still so happy," I replied. "I see you've found yourself a good man. I like him, Mom and Dad would too." "He reminds me of Evan, with his infectious laughter," I replied thinking of my uncle. He'd always been an honest man, hardworking, kind-hearted, just like my Emmett. "So did I miss the wedding?" Cate asked. I grinned at her, "You didn't see my band? I'm wearing it for once." "I know I was teasing." "I know it was beautiful, I'm sorry we couldn't come."

"If you had I probably would have had Jack walk me down the aisle. I respect Carlisle and I appreciate that he gave me Emmett but I can't say I like him enough to let him give me away."

"Give it time. Let's go see what's keeping them, I'm sure Emmett will want to hear more about Matteo." We found our husbands on the very precipice of a mountain and Emmett was teetering on it like a schoolboy on the playground. "Emmett, please be careful. I can accept that you are indestructible, but the peak you're standing on is not."

"I know Rosie. Did Matteo every shout his love for you from the mountaintops?"

"No and as sweet as that is, it's not very inconspicuous, babe." "I love Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen, with every fiber of my being!"Em whispered from where he stood. "That was consciously inconspicuous, Rose," Rob laughed as Emmett jumped off of the peak gracefully and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you," I whispered to him. "With every fiber of my being and then the entire continent of China." He squeezed me tightly as he kissed my hair chastely. He kept an arm around me as we started back, "Did Mario die, that day Cate?" "Matteo got a mouthful from my cousins," I answered Emmett's question. "They threatened to drown him in the Hudson if he didn't stop blatantly flirting with her," Rob added.


End file.
